Nightmare come to life
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: Musa's worst nightmare becomes reality


Musa screamed as she woke up panting and sweating. This is the third night she has had the nightmare about her mother.

Her mom reaches out to Musa for help, and when Musa is about to take her hand, her mother screams as she is pulled away from Musa. The mysterious figure then grabs Musa by her foot to pull her under the ground. She screams for her mothers and her lives. Then she wakes up.

''Are you ok?'' Tecna asked as she ran over to Musa's bed.  
The other girls ran into Musa and Tecna's room.  
Musa was trying to shrug off the nightmare but the girls keep asking her what happened.  
''Musa, this is third night in a row you have had a nightmare. Tell us what's happening'' Flora asked in a calming but worried voice.  
Musa hadn't told her friends what the nightmares were about, but now she thought telling them might make her feel better.  
''I been having nightmares about my mom'' Musa started. Her friends looked at her sympathetically.  
''She calls for me to help her...she reaches her hand out for me to take''. Tears started forming in Musa's eyes as she continued. ''Then something grabs her and takes her away from me. It comes for me to. But I... I... I...'' Musa started to stutter as her mind focused on a distant voice.  
The girls looked at her. They saw her mind wandering.  
Musa heard the voice get louder. ''Musa! Help me!'' It was her mom.  
''I can't get to you! I'm trying...'' Musa screamed as tears came out of her eyes and her throat began to swell.  
Her mom kept screaming for Musa, and Musa kept screaming to her mom.  
She put her hands on her ears and whispered to her mom through her cries.  
''Musa, Musa'' her friends tried to calm her down but Musa was in her mind and couldn't hear them.

Riven's phone rang loudly. Everyone woke up and Riven grunted as he answered the phone.  
''Hello''  
''Riven its Stella-'' Stella started to say.  
Riven threw his phone at Brandon, angry that Brandon's girlfriend was calling him in the middle of the night.  
''Its your dist'' Riven said.  
Brandon gave him a dirty look.  
''Stell hey. Why you calling riven?... Whoa whoa slow down, what about Musa-''.  
Riven grabbed the phone from Brandon's hand. ''Whats wrong with Musa?'' he quickly asked. Stella explained to him what was going on. 'We'll be there soon'' Riven said as he hung up.  
''Whats going on?'' Brandon asked.  
''Ill explain on the way but we have to get to Alphea fast'' Riven said as he ran towards the door.

Meanwhile at Alphea

Musa tossed and turned in her bed.  
*in her head*  
She couldn't get close enough to reach her mother.  
Suddenly the figure appeared to drag Musa under. She couldn't escape. The figure took her the a cell.  
''What do you want from me'' Musa cried.  
She saw the figure with her mother and another shadow she couldn't make out.  
The figure spoke. ''The day is almost here. You will choose between these two''.  
Musa was confused. ''What are you talking about? Choose between who?''.  
''You will choose to save one of these two'' the figure pointed to her mother and the shadow ''or you will die. The time is almost here''.  
Musa was scared and confused. Having to choose between her mom and...the shadow. Who was the shadow.  
''Musa'' her mother said ''I love you and I know you can make the right choice''.  
''Musa'' the shadow spoke. A voice she recognized too well. Riven. ''I love you Musa. I may lose you, but just know that I will always love you''.

The figure, Musa's mom, and Riven started to disappear.  
''I'll be seeing you soon Musa'' the figure said as parting words.

''Mom! Riven! Don't go!'' Musa screamed. ''Stay! Don't make me choose! Don't leave!''.

*in reality*  
There was a knock at the door. Bloom opened it and Riven rushed in followed by the rest of the guys.  
''Where's Musa?'' Riven asked quickly.  
''Her room'' Bloom responded as she walked over to Sky.  
Riven walked into Musa and Tecna's room as the other girls walked out and went to their boyfriends.

Riven walked up next to Musa's bed. Musa was in a trance.  
Riven shook her alittle. ''Musa, Musa. Wake up. It's me, Riven''.  
Musa turned alittle and sat up, coming into reality.

Musa jumped up and hugged Riven. ''Riven! You're still here! You didn't leave me!''  
''Leave you?''  
''In my dream you disappeared and my mom was there and this guy said I have to choose unless I'll die-''  
''Whoa whoa. Who said you would die?''  
''The figure in my nightmare. I can't see who it is but they said I have to choose to save either you or my mom. If I don't, I'll die''. Musa started tearing up.  
Riven hugged her. ''Everything will be alright'' he said trying to comfort her.


End file.
